The Unexpected Love
by Limeru
Summary: A guy with a twisted and hunted past meets the powerful Li Syaoran. What will happened when Syaoran starts to fall for this guy? Who is supposedly a man or is it? What secrets do this guy kept closely to his heart? How will this affect Syaoran?
1. The Encounter

A/N: My very first try to make a story. Don't read if you don't like. And if you think something is wrong, tell me immediately and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can(If I can).

D/C: I do not own CCS! Somebody does.

* * *

><p><strong>THE UNEXPECTED LOVE<strong>

**CHAPTER 1: The Encounter**

A person in navy blue jacket with hood with black motorcycle mask and dark brown cargo pants, is jogging through the park to the forest when he heard some noises. He stops and look around looking for the source of it. "It's coming from there." he murmured to himself.

He walk slowly with stealth following the origin of the noises. Hiding in the shadow of a tree he saw over a dozen of men in black, fighting one man. This one man caught his attention. He have messy short chocolate brown hair and very distinct piercing amber eyes. _'His about my age, maybe older by a few years,' _he thought and observed him more. He have a body to die for. Not hefty with large bulge muscle, but lean strong muscle. His maybe 6'2 or 6'3 in height.

'_His a good fighter, although those guys his fighting is not that strong. But they are definitely not a bunch of weaklings. The amber eye dude have a beautiful form. A form that can only be honed by constant training and fighting. This people are no ordinary people, specially him._' He thought very impressed by the amber eye, seeing that almost half of the guy in suit is already down.

'_Now what should I do? Should I help him or,'_ he thought and look at the guy again as it down again 2 more guys, _'I guess not. I'll just watch. Its not everyday I could watch a good fight.' _He leaned beside the big tree, letting the shadows conceal him.

"Not bad Li Syaoran. But how long can you last?" The head of the group said. "You can give up now you know. And admit to the world that me, the great Fox-sama, defeated you." He said while laughing maniacally.

Syaoran pause for a second and just look at him with cold hard eyes and just smirk in response.

One guy kick Syaoran to the stomach but he grab its leg and toss him to another who is going to punch him. Syaoran did a roundhouse kick perfectly hitting one of the guys making him instantly unconscious.

He made a series of kicks and jabs directed in the critical area of his enemies. Some of them blocked or dodge the heavy attacked, saving them from all the critical hit. Some are not fast enough to dodge or blocked the kicks and punches making them heavily injured and unconscious on the ground.

Half of the people in suit are lying unconscious 5 minutes after the fight started. Fox is starting to get pissed off. "Why can't you people defeat him. Your much bigger than him and his only one guy. ARGH!" He shouted at his men. "Finished him already. You have a gun you know." The people in suits look at each other with the look that says 'oh yeah' and then take out their guns and pointed it to Syaoran. "Stupid brainless shit." he murmured to himself and bring out his own gun then hide behind the big tree.

'_Isn't that a bit unfair? This is going to be bloody now,' _thought by the stranger to himself. _'Now what are you going to do?'_

The guy in suits fire the gun and apparently their not that a good shooter, but still adept enough to handle guns. They run behind the trees while shooting the amber eye. Syaoran just smirk, and took out his two guns while running for cover.

'_Oh. That's a cool looking gun eh.' _The hooded guy retreat to a safe distance away from stray bullets and climb up the tree over looking the fight that is going on.

Syaoran got grazes a little by the bullets. But didn't got shot in critical areas. He fires back and this shows that his not only good at martial but also good at handling guns. One by one the guys in suit drop dead.

This anger Fox more. The sun is almost set and the darkness is enveloping them fast. "Shit" hissed Fox and removes his cell phone from his pocket and call for more men. "And bring some sniper here FAST!"

Syaoran saw Fox call for more back up and try to call for his own men. When he took out his cell a bullet hits it breaking it to pieces. He dodge a bullet and roll over to hide behind in another tree. Guns poise in his hands, he fires at them not wasting his bullets. "Damn shit." hissed by Syaoran totally pissed.

A few seconds later, the hooded guy felt and heard men approaching. He look behind him and saw more men in black suits approaching silently with guns. They are about 10 more and they spread out and took cover. Then they started to fire at the amber eye.

He look at each of them and then he notice a guy with a long gun, who is farthest from the group. He look at the gun carefully then recognized the gun immediately. It's a L115A3 Sniper Gun. _'A sniper? Now that is totally unfair.'_

He look at Syaoran who was bombarded relentlessly by bullets, but still fighting. And at the sniper who is trying to find a better view of the target. "This will get me into trouble," mumbled by the hooded stranger.

He took a deep breath and get down from the tree without a noise. He quickly went to the sniper, making sure to run in the shadow. He approach the sniper with great stealth. When he was close enough he raise his leg ready to attack the sniper.

The sniper lock down on Syaoran ready to fire when suddenly someone knocked his gun down, making his target shift low when he fired. Then he look up in time to see a hooded guy kick the side of his head. But his reaction time is slow because of the shock so he wasn't able to dodge or block it, making it a clean hit. And he just drop to the ground unconscious.

The bullet pierce Syaoran's right thigh. He look sharply at the direction where the bullet came from in time to see a hooded guy from a far kick the sniper in the head. Then he saw the hooded guy look at his direction for a second then disappear. _'Where did he go?' _Syaoran shook his head a little and focus on his enemy.

The men in suits haven't felt or seen the hooded guys presence. The shadow conceals him. He take out his metal truncheon and attack the men that is blocking his way. He attack them, and with just one blow, in their critical area, they lay unconscious to the ground.

Syaoran took a pick and saw what happened. _'Who is he? Why is he helping me?' _Syaoran ask himself. The hooded guy runs to him fast. _'His so fast.' _he thought to himself.

The hooded guy squat behind a tree near Syaoran. "Still alive?" asked by the hooded guy.

Syaoran couldn't see his whole face because the hooded guy is wearing a mask. "Yeah," he said and shoot at his enemies.

Syaoran saw the hooded guy took something out of his pocket and toss it to the men in black. Suddenly a very small explosion is heard and then smokes envelops the place.

Fox and his men heard the small explosion and was a bit confused for a moment. "What the HELL is happening? Don't stop shooting him!" Fox shouted at his men who immediately started to shoot again.

Then the hooded guy grab Syaoran's arm and hook his own arm beneath Syaoran, supporting him, then they started to run.

Then Fox saw a glimpse of the hooded guy. "They're getting away. Follow them and kill Li and who ever that guy who is helping him!" The men in suits start to run in pursuit while firing at Syaoran's and the hooded guys direction.

They lay as low as they can, to avoid the bullets that is flying everywhere, while hiding with the help of the darkness and smoke while they run. The hooded guy uses his metal truncheon to deflect some of the bullets.

"Why are you helping me?" ask Syaoran coldly and harshly, while running.

The hooded guy just shrugged in response.

"Who are you?" he ask again with the same tone while trying to see beyond the mask and hood. He look at the guy with hard cold eyes.

"You ask too many questions. Focus on running will yah? We need to do something about your wounds." the hooded guy answered seemingly unaffected by Syaoran's attitude.

They run out of the trees then through an alley way. They stay running in the dark. And before Syaoran knows it, they have already lost the men pursuing them and they are already in Tomoeda bridge. The hooded guy bring him under it. And lay him down the ground. Syaoran eyeing him and thinking what could possibly be the hooded guys intention.

"Who are you?" Syaoran ask again, but this time a bit calmly. But his eyes is still hard and guarded.

The hooded guy didn't answer him. He squat beside Syaoran and just remove a waist bag form his waist then took some bottles and gauze from it. The hooded guy remove his hood and look at Syaoran in the eyes.

That is when, with the help of the street light near by, Syaoran saw his eyes. it's a very beautiful shade of green. _'Like a precious stone emerald. But held so much more mystery.' _he thought to himself. He stared at the hooded guy's eyes but showing nothing in his face of his observation or thoughts.

"I'm Kura. Don't ask anymore questions. I don't like answering. Now remove you clothes so I can clean your wound. Hey are you listening?" the green eye hooded guy snap at Syaoran.

"Ah y-yeah," Syaoran answered snapping out of his own thoughts. "I'm Li Syaoran." he said putting down his guns and removing his shirt.

Kura raised his eyebrow upon hearing Syaoran's name but say nothing else and continue to inspect Syaorans wound. _'Li Syaoran. Is it him?' _He thought to himself.

Syaoran look at Kura, observing him closely. He have long layered auburn hair that passes his collar a little. Although the mask is obscuring his view of the whole face, he could still see the clear emerald eyes and clear soft skin. _'I can't see how he really looks. I can't figure out if his a guy or a girl. But I saw a glimpse of how he fights. And that is no girl. But he looks so younger than me, and he could already fight like that. His amazing.'_

Syaoran felt Kura's hand on his flesh when he started to clean his wounds. He flinch on the contact making Kura look at him.

"You ok?" Kura ask amused.

He cough to clear his suddenly dried throat and answered, "ah yeah."

"Just endure it for a moment." Kura smirk and continued to clean the wounds more gently.

'_His hands is so small and gentle. Hey snap out of it Syaoran. His a guy for goodness sake.' _he chided himself. _'his voice is muffled by the mask. I can't quite distinguished it.' _he observe and look at him more closely.

"Stop staring at me." Kura said without looking up at Syaoran. "There all done" he said to Syaoran after applying the cream.

Syaoran look at his wound and release the breathe he didn't realized his holding. "Thanks," he mattered, feeling less pain than earlier.

Kura finally look up and look at Syaoran in the eyes. "You're really quite good for just obtaining this minimal injury. Anyway, I applied a herbal cream that helps stop the bleeding and help the wound heal quicker. Now about this one." Kura pointed at Syaoran's leg. "Do you want to remove your pants or do we just cut through it? Or," he pause for a moment, "do you want to go to the hospital to-"

"Cut through it." Syaoran answered cutting Kura's question.

"Ok." he took a small scissors and cut Syaoran's pants exposing his wounded leg. Kura remove a small flash light and started to examine the wound. "The bullet went through and through. I'll just clean it up and put some of the herbal cream on it." He look up at him for a bit and started to clean the wound.

"You're pretty good at this." Syaoran said after a moment of silence. He didn't flinch or sweat even a little while Kura is cleaning the wounds.

"Yeah," was the only reply Syaoran receive. "Better call someone who could bring you home or something. I'm almost done here," he said to Syaoran.

"Shit" Syoran hissed remembering his phone. "Can I barrow your phone?" he ask Kura who just look at him.

"Why?" ask by Kura.

"A bullet destroyed it." Syaoran's simple reply.

"No," Kura said and finished applying the cream and tying the bandage securely around his leg.

"What? Why? I'm just going to make a phone call. Its not as if I'm going to steal it or something." Syaoran fumed.

"I don't have one," was the simple reply from Kura who stood up and walk towards the water and wash his hands.

"Oh" was his only response. _'What now? Those fucking shit is looking for me. With my phone broken I can't call for back ups. And I can't just go and roam around with this leg.' _Then he look at Kura seriously. "Do you know how to drive?" he ask Kura who only nodded not really paying attention to him. "Ok then. Then drive me home."

Kura look at him a bit astounded, "Are you ordering me? And why would I do that?" he turn back and picks up his medical equipment and put it back inside the waist bag. After securing the bag on his waist he look at Syaoran questioningly. "Aren't you abusing my kindness?"

"Well your already being kind to me, why not make it thoroughly? And don't worry I'll pay you for helping me." he added the last part thinking it will help.

"I don't need your damn money." Kura said harshly, not hiding his anger.

Syaoran felt and heard his anger. "Okay, lets forget about that last part. Just help me?" He ask a litte softer. Clearly seeing that Kura's not someone who takes order quietly.

'_What did I get myself into?' _Kura asked himself then took a deep breath. The green eye just look at him and sigh then nodded. He handed his keys to Kura and told him where his car is. Kura started to live to where Syaoran's car is parked. But suddenly stop.

Kura look at him with serious eyes. "If I do this let me see and use your gun." Kura said waiting for his reply.

Syaoran just stared at him. Stunned a little and just nod in response. Kura's eye just glow with excitement and put his hood back on and left. This shocked Syaoran a bit and he grin to himself. "Hey be careful with the car." Syaoran shouted at his back. Kura just wave in acknowledgement not turning around. He was quite astounded that his is trusting some stranger. Because he don't trust anyone that easily. Even in his own group he only trusted few people. But this guy, his guts told him he could trust this Kura guy. So he did.

Syaoran shook his head then focused his attention to the men who attack him earlier, or rather tried to. But his thoughts always came back to the hooded green eye dude.

He remember how Kura kick the guy who shot him. _'If it wasn't for him I might be badly injured or worst. I owe him my life,' _he thought to himself.

His thoughts were suddenly stop because a black Novitec Rosso Ferrari F430 Tu Nerojust stop near where he is. And a hooded guy came out of it.

"Hey. You forgot to mention that your car is one hot ride." The hooded guy greeted him and walks toward him. "You have to let me barrow this sometime for a ride."

"Ah." He was a bit speechless because he really love this car. It's like his baby. When he was about to refuse he was cut off by Kura.

"Oh come on. Its not like I'm asking you to give this to me. Its just for a ride. And don't worry I'm a good driver. A very exceptional driver. I won't let anything happened to her." Kura said feeling his hesitation.

"Hmm. Let's see how you drive first." Syaoran answered while being helped by Kura towards the passenger side.

"Yes." Kura whispered to himself while making a fist in the air. Then he went around to the drivers side.

"Anyway, what took you so long? Have problem locating the car?" ask Syaoran.

"Uh. Something like that." Kura reply after getting into the drivers seat. He didn't say to Syaoran that he needed to use a longer route to avoid some people. Syaoran just raise his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "So which way?"

* * *

><p>So this is it! What do you think?<p>

WHO IS KURA? You will know more if you wait and read more of this.

Please review and tell me how I did for my very first try on writing a story.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't care what kind of review it is. Just review!

If there is something wrong with my grammar or spelling, please be a good person and point it out to me.

If you want to help me put twist into it, PM me of your suggestion. Let's see if it will match my plot. DON'T WORRY I WILL MENTION YOU! PROMISE…

And if you have something to say with bad intention in mind then DON'T SAY IT. Because I will hate you for it. REALLY HATE!

Anyway, THANKS A BUNCH! ^0^


	2. Meeting

A/N: I would like to thank those people who read the first one, specially **MaidenAlice **and **Lukarion** for reviewing. I don't really care if you guys review or not because I saw that people do read my story or at least look at it and that's enough for me. But I'll be more happy if I could see and read your review. But thank you anyway.

Sorry if I only posted this now. I have a problem with finding words to fit what I want to say. So again, sorry if it won't be to your liking.

D/C: I do not own CCS!

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Love<strong>

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting**

"Turn right there through the tunnel. Then turn left and just go straight afterwards." Syaoran guided Kura to his place.

"Yes sir." Kura floored the pedal and increase the speed of the car. Kura wants to measure how fast the car can go. And boy wasn't he having a blast in doing so.

"You're good." observed by Syaoran. They are going so fast and he doesn't mind. He likes speed. And although its quite rare and a little disturbing for him to admit he trust the guy beside him although he just met him. But of course he won't say it loudly.

"Hell yeah!" Kura shouted having so much fun cutting through the cars and just speeding off.

When they're almost there Kura let out a low whistle and look at Syaoran for a second then back at the road or rather back to his observation of the place. "Wow. You have one humongous mansion here." Kura exclaimed loudly admiring the big estate.

Syaoran just shrugged his shoulder and keep looking at Kura trying to figured him out.

The big iron gate open up, recognizing Syaoran's car, letting them inside the big mansion. The driveway is quite long and have tall trees alongside it. Even in the darkness Kura could even still see outline of garden of some sort. In the middle of it he saw a magnificent white marble fountain. And the light that illuminate it emphasizes the beauty it have. Fairytale and something magical came to Kura's mind when looking at the fountain. He can't keep himself smiling.

And when they are near enough for her to see clearly the mansion her eyes became more bigger showing admiration and amazement. It's a European style mansion. It look magnificent when they are just about to enter the gate. But now that they are more close to it, it is more magnificent. Oh he did see big mansions before, but this is much bigger and just drips and shouted money. Kura felt he's in a fairytale where there is a castle. He wonders if there is a princess or prince inside.

Syaoran was studying Kura, while he is lost to his thoughts, and saw how it sparkled with such joy and excitement. And without him noticing he have a small sweet smile on his face. When he caught himself he turn away and frown to himself. _'What was that?'_ shaking his head he look in front of him. Trying to ignore what happened.

They stop in front of the mansion. Kura put his hood back and immediately got out of the car to help Syaoran. But Syaoran just wave his hands off.

"It's just a scratch. I can still manage." he got out and composed himself. He felt a little pain when getting out. "I've felt worse."

"Okay." Kura answered while raising his hands in surrender and raised his eyebrows.

Syaoran walk up the stares, limping a little, to the door followed by Kura who was just being silent and just observing his surrounding. Before they reach the entrance to the mansion, the big oak door open revealing an old man with black hair and some white hair in the middle.

Kura saw the old man, and watch the happenings silently hiding his presence. Willing them to forget his existence. The old man smile warmly and bow slightly to Syaoran. But when the old man stand straight again he saw Syaoran's state, his face showed concerned and worry immediately.

"Wei. No need to worry. It's just a graze." Syaoran immediately said in a calm voice reassuring the old man while walking inside. Then he stop and look at his servant carefully, seeing the concern didn't disappear, he finally sigh and said to Wei, "Fine, call the doctor. Where's Eriol?"

"Mister Hiiragizawa and the others are in the living room. And Miss Meilin have arrived earlier." Wei followed Syaoran while dialing the doctors number.

Syaoran barge in loudly signaling his arrival and all of the people in the room look at him and some of them gasp at the state of Syaoran. He walks towards them and sit in one of the large high back armchair.

Kura just stand in the doorway and lean on the door frame. Nobody notices him yet, their focus is on Syaoran. He just stand there silently observing each one of them. All of them are really good looking in their own way.

The guy who is sitting beside Syaoran that have navy blue hair and clear mysterious azure eyes behind a round spectacles look at him. "Cousin dear, you look bloody." said to Syaoran with a gentle mock smile.

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran hissed at the guy with spectacles.

A guy with light brown spiky hair, with highlights and dark brown eyes walks towards him and handed Syaoran a glass of dark liquid. "What happened Syaoran? You didn't even call us. You're taking all the fun for yourself." the guy smirk and sit on one of the bean bag.

Syaoran drink the contents of the glass in one straight shot. "The damn freaking moron doesn't know how to shoot properly and shoot my damn phone instead."

Another guy with curly dark brown hair with deep blue friendly but piercing eyes that is sitting across Syaoran look at him, "Syaoran, shouldn't you be in the med ward right now? And let the doctors look at your wounds?"

The guy with spiky hair laugh and said, "Let him be Maki. He won't die that easily. If he does then he won't be Li Syaoran anymore."

The others laugh while the others just grin or smirk.

Syaoran look at them with a scowl and just said, "Shut up Shun!" And they laugh more loudly. "And someone already patch me up." he whispered softly then blush very lightly.

Before anyone could comment on this a girl with jet black hair and red ruby eyes that is blazing enter the room and shouted, "SYAORAN! Why did you not picked me up in the airport? You've told me you'll pick me up!" Everyone cringe when they hear this.

"I'm good Meilin. Thank you for noticing." Syaoran said with sarcasm.

Someone cough to get their attention. "Master Li, doctor Meiji is here already. His waiting for you in the med ward sir."

Everyone was relieved to hear this. But then they saw someone other than the butler and Meililn, there is a guy in a hood and mask leaning casually on the door frame. They are quite stunned that they did not saw or even felt the presence of the guy. Some of them stare at the guy with open hostility while the others curiosity.

"Are you a new one?" ask Meilin, really curious about the strange guy. "You probably don't know me. I just got back here, I'm Li Meilin." Meilin greeted Kura cheerfully. "What's with the hood an-"

Syaoran stood up suddenly and talk, "His Kura. His the one who helped me. And his not one of us Meilin." _'Not yet, that is. But you don't have to know that.' _he added to himself and start to walk out of the room followed by Eriol.

Kura just watch them amused. He leaned more comfortably with his arm crossed in front of him. Smirking inside his mask. Everyone have a kind of shock and stunned look on their faces. And it really amuses Kura seeing them looked like that.

Syaoran stop in front of Kura and said, "Stay. I'll talk to you later. Wei see to his needs." Syaoran added looking at Wei.

"Of course sir." Wei answered bowing slightly.

Syaoran looked back at Kura waiting for his reply. Kura stared back and after a moment just inclined his head. Syaoran satisfied with that continue to walk.

"Please excuse me Kura-san. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. Pleasure meeting you. Hope to talk to you later. Now if you'll excuse me." Eriol smile enigmatically and followed Syaoran.

Kura stunned a little just look at both Syaoran and Eriol's back. Hearing someone coughing Kura looked back and saw Meilin and the others still looking at him. He stood up straighter put his hands in his jackets pocket and look back at them.

"Nice to meet you Kura-kun. I'm Li Shun." Said Shun cheerfully standing up going to Kura. "That guy over there is Hiromoto Maki" Maki smiled cheerfully. "Yamamoto Tarohoshi and his twin Ken."

Two guy who is sitting in one big bean bag grin at Kura. Both have gray eyes but different hair color. The guy with bright blond greeted Kura, "I'm Tarohoshi, but Taro is fine. And this one is Ken." he pointed his thumb in his brother who have light brown hair.

"That guy in the lounge bar is Xing Brigs." continued Shun.

Brigs raised his glass in salute. "Hi!" his the biggest of them all with very short orange crop hair and deep forest green eyes.

"And the guy sitting with a laptop in front of him is Chung Sen." Sen only look up and give a nod as acknowledgement. He have green long hair that is tied in his nape and dark brown eyes. "And-"

"And I'm Min Ren." A guy suddenly said smiling brightly cutting Shun speech and approach Meilin. His very tall with bright red hair and blue-gray eyes. "This wonderful lady's boyfriend. Hey babe." he smile sweetly at Meilin.

"Hi. I missed you." Meilin answered and put her hands on his neck then kissed him. The other groan telling them to get a room.

Meilin stop kissing him and look at them. "Whatever. So Kura," she said and looked at Kura seriously, "Who are you? Why did you save Syaoran?" Everyone look at Kura thinking the same.

Kura just shrugged his shoulders. "Do I have to have a reason to help someone who needed help? And as Li said, I'm Kura. No more no less."

Meilin smile mischievously and said, "Is that so? I like you."

"Hey!" said Ren indignantly then hugged Meilin tightly while pouting like a child. Everybody laugh seeing this, as if forgetting the whole questions.

"Watch out Ren. You'll be replace soon." Maki said laughing with the others.

Ren looked at them dangerously. Meilin pinch his chicks and kiss his pouting lips. "Don't worry my sweet baby. I love you the most. And what I mean is his attitude." she look back at Kura. "I hope you pass."

Kura just raised his eyebrows and stared at them.

**?The Medical Room**

"He put some kind of herbal cream on all the wounds. Nothing too serious except the one on my leg." Syaoran explain to the doctor as it starts to examine his wounds.

"I see. Do you know what cream is it?" the middle age man with blond hair and light blue eyes ask him.

Syaoran just shrug and look at Eriol. "What are you thinking?"

Eriol look at Syaoran and just smile slightly. Then look at the doctor. "So how is he Meiji-san?"

"Pretty good. His wounds are only grazes except for the one in the leg. And whatever the guy put in his wounds is really effective." the doctor said still inspecting his wounds. He look up and ask with expectant look, "Is he still here? I would like to ask him about it."

"I think you will like him Meiji-san. You can see him later." he said to the doctor with a cheery smile and the doctor return it with a grin.

"That I will certainly do. I have to stitch this one to fix it." Meiji said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Syaoran answered and look seriously at Eriol. "What do you think of him?"

"I don't know yet. He have an aura that looks so mysterious as if his hiding something big. And that mask is totally adding to that mysterious look. If you want him in then we have to start digging now."

"Yeah, you do that. And follow up on Baihu. His too damn quiet lately."

"Sure. So what do you know about him?"

"Nothing much. What I know of him is that his Kura and his a damn good fighter. And I haven't seen his whole face. But in what I saw he have emerald green eyes and auburn color for his hair. And I bet for sure that its natural."

"I see. I guess we have lots of things to do then." Eriol said. Syaoran just look at him in agreement.

"Ok. All done. The bullet didn't do much damage in your bone or artery. Only a muscle, but I've already fixed that. Don't put too much weight on your leg for a while to let it fully heal." the doctor fix the clatter and remove his gloves to washed his hands.

"Come Meiji-san and have some hot tea. Then join us for dinner." Eriol ask the doctor politely.

"Don't mind if I do. I really love the food your cooks make." Meiji-san answered grabbing his bag and following Eriol out.

"I'll just be in my room and changed." Syaoran went to the other way towards where his bedroom is.

"Sure Syaoran. I'll see you later then."

**Living Room**

Eriol and Dr. Meiji enters the room expecting to see Kura, but only seeing Sen, still intent on his laptop, and Brigs, who is watching a movie. "Where's Kura-san?" Ask Eriol.

Brigs look up and answered, "Meilin and the others took him home. He said he can't wait for Syaoran anymore and needs to go home. Told us to say to Syaoran that he owe him."

"I see. I'm sorry Meiji-san. Looks like you won't see him tonight." Eriol smiled at the doctor.

"Oh. Too bad then. I guess next time?" the doctor wink at Eriol and laugh softly. "I'm still invited to dinner?" ask Dr. Meiji, taking the glass Brigs is offering and sitting beside him on the long couch in front of the big flat screen.

"Of course Meiji-san." Eriol said. "So what did you get Sen?" Sen raised his head then lift his eyebrow in a question. "Don't play dumb Sen. It doesn't suit you at all. I know you won't pass up the opportunity and by this time you will have something for Syaoran already."

Sen just smile and look back at his laptop. "Nothing that match his description. No criminal records. No medical records. No school records. Not even a dental records in that name. Of course with just the name this is only to be expected. Especially without clearly seeing his face." Sen said looking up and smile playfully at Eriol. "So what now Eriol?"

"What else? I'm sure Meilin is already at work." Observe Eriol.

"Speaking of Meilin I think she likes the soon new recruit. But please hurry up on the full name or even just a picture or even a finger print if you want me to complete this. I don't want Syaoran on my neck." Sen said looking back at his laptop.

"I like the guy. His small but strong. And definitely hiding some secrets." Brigs said not removing his eyes on the TV screen.

"I feel the same way." Sen added.

"Sen you feel that way cause you didn't get result." Eriol commented and Sen just shrugged in response. "What do you mean Brigs?"

"His very careful. Way too careful." Brigs grin and just shrugged.

"Hmm. That is something coming from you Brigs. We don't have to know his whole secret. We just need to know if his clean before we offer him a place here." Eriol said sitting in one of the lounge chair in the bar.

"Where's everyone?" Syaoran asked upon entering the room.

"They took Kura home. Said can't wait for you and he needs to go home. And you owe him. We need more to be sure that his clean. Meilin came with him, so we could be sure to have some info when they came back." Eriol explain to Syaoran.

Syaoran walk towards the large high back armchair. "Is that so. Keep me posted. How about the other one?"

"Don't rush me Syaoran. I'm trying everything I could possibly do. As far as our surveillance or our spies concern, the last info is the only info I can give you. He clean himself up so we won't be able to see his dirty face." Sen hurriedly answered Syaoran and typing furiously on his computer. Everyone could see that his shaking with anxiety.

Syaoran frown to himself. "Something is wrong. Baihu is not a patient or quiet and definitely not an intelligent person." He look up and look at Sen. "Check out his allies Sen. I feel that his not the one doing the thinking. His recent attacks and exploits are rather smart, and we all know that he is not smart. And make this a priority. I want result ASAP." Syaoran ordered rapidly. Sen visibly look more mortified than before.

"Let him do what he got to do Syaoran. Ease up a little man." Brigs said laughingly to Syaoran.

"What? We have to finish him as fast as we can. This has gone for far too long." Syaoran asked looking at them with a cold look.

"Yeah yeah. But you have to remember, we are prepared for anything Syaoran. Just cool man. Have some pity on Sen. His only a one man show you know." Said Eriol.

Syaoran look at Sen then sigh. "Sorry Sen. They are right. I'm being too hard on you. "

Sen look up at Syaoran and give a nod getting a little embarrassed. Everyone could see that his face lit up a little. "No prob Syaoran."

"And I could see that you are in need of help. I'll call Yui-san to help you." Syaoran said in a calm tone. This last news clearly made Sen's face paled and fall.

Eriol and Brigs sigh at the same time and doctor Meijin just chuckle. Syaoran just look at them with a cold questioningly look and say nothing more.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Next time you will know more about Kura. Please review. And please be patient and wait for the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
